


Nat the Rat of Eyebrows Chat

by infiniteworld8



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm an adult in body only, Rats are really smart, Silly, There are two types of people eyebrows and not eyebrows, This is what happens people who are barely toddlers start talking together, This will only make sense to a few people, sorry tag wranglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: One of the Eyebrows, is actually not human.





	Nat the Rat of Eyebrows Chat

T’was a secret in eyebrows chat

One of the members was a small brown rat

Smarter than all

She typed with paws so small

And no one had caught on to just that

 

Until one night

Nat, joked and made light

She said, one of the eyebrows was a rat

And just tell us they said, who in this chat--

is small and brown and shaped like a rat?

 

Everyone laughed at such a joke

For surely they would have noticed if the truth she spoke

Nat just grinned and pointed her nose in the air

You’d never guess, and on that I swear.

They searched, and wheedled, but she never broke

 

Nat said her goodbyes

Hopped down from her desk, confident in her half lies

Her whiskers twitched in amusement as she cuddled up with ratty

She loved her human friends but they were truly batty,

Of course she was the rat, there was only one who could be so wise.


End file.
